This disclosure relates in general to audio and video licensing and, but not by way of limitation, to moving of licensed audio and video to new computing devices.
Today there are software players that play audio and video downloaded from the Internet or obtained through other sources. The availability of digital rights management (DRM) has made copyright holders more comfortable with this new paradigm of licensing their audio and video in downloadable form. Different software players use different and incompatible DRM that slows adoption by consumers.
A consumer who downloads a song from one download service has to play the song on the corresponding proprietary player. A DRM used by the corresponding proprietary player ties a consumer to that player. Another player is unlikely to play the song as the DRM prevents this use inadvertently because it is incompatible with the DRM used by the new player. For example, a consumer may download a song from the Apple™ music store for their iTunes™ player. Later, should the consumer decide to start using the Rhapsody™ Jukebox, the song would not play. The consumer may have to purchase the song again even though there are arguably rights to use the song with any player.
There are programs that disable or strip the DRM from a song such that it can be used with most player. Some take the position that this type of software is illegal and violates the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) in the United States or some other law. Additionally, there are programs that will transcode one codec into another. These programs take a song that might be in a proprietary format and convert it to a format that can be used in a new player. Between the DRM stripping software and the transcoding software, consumers can move their music collection to a new player. This process is complex and, some might say, illegal.